List of Epic Board Battle Plot Arcs
Below is a list of the different plot arcs that have occurred over the course of the Epic Board Battles. The Epic Board Battles has evolved considerably over time, and as such, they were hosted on a number of different, successive locations. Later Board Battles had official 'Battle Hosts' that drove the main plot forward and controlled most of the NPCs, though even the earliest battles were often driven by certain primary individuals. Animeboards Era (pre 2001) The early beginnings of the Board Battles were at an Anime-centric forum called the Animeboards. It began simply as a single thread where forum members could 'fight' each other in a free for all (on some future occasions this idea would be resurrected as the Board Battle Classic). However, it eventually saw the arrival of some more 'serious' roleplayers, some of which would become major characters. It also saw the very first co-operative, rather than adversarial, plot arc. However, it ended abruptly when all 'board battle' threads were banned by the forum admin and the threads deleted. Unfortunately, there is no record of these threads remaining now. *Beginnings *Godslayer *The Ancient Vampire Lords (part 1 of 2) TFWO Era (2001) After being exiled from Animeboards, a small number of participants decided to pick up their abandoned story arc at a new forum, TFWO. This was supposed to be a 'fake wrestling' forum, but these threads quickly drew most of the attention. Unfortuantely the TFWO eventually shut down, and some of the thread contents were not archived, so some of that content has been lost. TFWO is now defunct, but the archives have been mostly saved and uploaded on a seperate TFWO archive page. *The Ancient Vampire Lords (part 2 of 2) *Chaos and Clutchfiend (part 1 of 2) The Administorum (Yuku) Era (2001-2007) After the demise of TFWO, the story moved to The Administorum, a Yuku forum set up specifically for this purpose. Unlike the previous two iterations, this forum admin was one of its members (the player of the character Cameron Aileron, then still called Clutchfiend), and as such there was little risk of it being banned or unwelcome. However, the fact that it was hosted by an external company became somewhat troublesome, eventually leading to another move. The archives are still up, though the site is no longer active. *Chaos and Clutchfiend (part 2 of 2) *The Bonds of Betrayal *Tranquil After the Storm *The Weaver of Destiny *The Aftermath *Salt in the Wound, Part I *The Eye of Terror (part 1 of 2) The Administorum 2.0 Era (2007-Present) The current iteration of the Board Battles. The Administorum 2.0 is hosted on a private server, and the admin is one of its members (the player of the character Cameron Aileron). Activity has slowed considerably from the days of The Administorum, but the forum remains active and the Epic Board Battle is still continuing. *The Eye of Terror (part 2 of 2) - ongoing Non-Forum Plot Arcs The below plot arcs take place in The Multiverse and may feature some of its characters, but were not developed on the forums and may not be tandem stories. *To the Bitter End (Mod for Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, released 2011) Category:Epic Board Battle Category:List